Panic in a Small Town
by LivingDeadPhantom
Summary: Rena and her friend, Erika, find themselves in a whole "panic" when they bring Panic! At the Disco to their town for a main event! How will this twisted like-story end? Rated T for mild language and crude humor. Rin owns nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Good evening, everyone! Rin here welcoming all of you to the first chapter of "Panic in a Small Town"!! Here's a little background of this little plot bunny: One day during a local event, I wondered to myself what it would be like to go on this big rampaging adventure with my favorite band. And thus, this was born.

Originally started on deviantART on 7/15/07. (Yes, I recorded the date.) Now, somewhere around the twenty-second chapter, a horrible and traumatic experience happened for me that caused the temporary end of the story, but as two years have passed, I have gotten over that little marking and have resurfaced this old thing and bringing it to you as my Fanfiction debut! Trust me, not all of my ramblings are this long.

Now, the plot takes fourteen-year-olds Rena (an alter-ego of myself) and her best friend Erika on a fantastic journey as they bring the band Panic! At the Disco to their hometown for a local event.

In this plot, P!ATD is having a money issue and they cannot perform anywhere, this is where our story begins.

**Chapter 1**

Sighing heavily, I leaned onto my left hand, bored out of my mind, as I searched the web for… well for anything really. I had my earphones in my ears and plugged into the computer listening to songs from my favorite Playlist. I had found myself chatting online with my friends while I was searching for random information, and had just happened to click a reliable lyrics site to a song by Panic! At the Disco, only to get a loud _POP _noise followed by someone saying (only it was more like shouting since my earphones turn any volume up very loud), "Would you like to help Panic! At the Disco? Click here to find out how!"

To the loud _POP_, I ripped the earphones from my ears and held them away from my head leaving them dangling in my hand. I stared at the black ear-buds able to hear the entire announcement, even though they were several inches away. The announcement was odd, though I did like the idea of helping, since I'm that kind of person. Then something hit me: Why did world-wide famous Panic! At the Disco need help?

Putting each ear-bud tenderly back in my ears, I clicked the pop-up, which in return clicked loudly at me and brought up the extra Internet window on my already crowded screen. The new window wasn't very bright or decorated like the other sites I was on, though it did have a very good picture of the band which forced me to re-open a different window to make my heart slow it's frantic beating, from both the picture and the sudden scare of the pop-up.

Typing at my normal speed, which is surprisingly fast, I sent an instant message to my friends on my chat site telling them that I was going to be busy for the next couple minutes, and warned them to wait, throwing in a little added message about chasing them with a leek if they did not wait. However, I did not tell them what I was doing; it was better than letting out my chance of being nice.

I brought back up the pop-up window and started reading slowly to be careful. Most of the website was just a profile on the band members along with some pictures of their concerts. At the bottom of the screen was the time and date in which the site was made. It had just been up since no later than midnight, and it was only eleven-thirty in the morning. I had no honest idea to why I was up so early in the morning.

Reading along further, I found a sentence that read, "Click here to find out how to help us!" The entire sentence was colored blue, a link, so I clicked on it. Why do I have such an odd habit of clicking the weirdest links? The link brought me to another page on the pop-up site that had somewhat big lettering and explaining the story.

"Oh God, here we go." I said out loud and looking around my empty dining room, even though I knew that I was home alone. I started reading.

_"For many of months now, Panic! At the Disco has been having many issues with performances. They're losing money, and very little people are listening to their songs. Although this very talented group shouldn't be in this situation, somehow, they are and need help. Even the smallest help or donation is acceptable._

_"Please help Panic! At the Disco so they can continue their wonderful songs they have graced this continent with!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**-EDIT 6/29/11- Whoa! Back up some… What? Is it just me or has this story gained popularity since I posted this? It has. That's strange… I actually had no idea people still read this… I actually stopped **_**really**_** writing this almost two and a half years ago. Do you still want me to continue? Anyone?**

**Anyways. I've been doing this on all updated stories (only I don't know when I'll actually be writing a new chapter for this, so I'll be doing this now), time to unite all my readers! This goes out to my followers who have a FaceBook account: **Rin's Faithful Followers **is my very own fanpage! (It should be easy enough to find by searching it.) Do you want daily-ish updates on what all I'm working on? Want to know when I update a new chapter or start a new story? Want little randomness or something funny? Then go like it!**

Hello, everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of "Panic in a Small Town"! The plot is moving forward and the fun is just beginning!

I forgot to mention, I do not own Panic! At the Disco in anyway shape or form.

I do, however, I own my characters of Rena and Erika (and all the other characters that show up later in the story).

Little back-story. The Strand _is_ in fact an actual place. Google it. I used true facts and statements, except for the reopening of it just after it closed. Hey, Rin has to make this work somehow!

Now read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, that was pathetic." I said, scrolling through the rest of the page that was just a bunch of pleas from the band; though I did look at the phone number they gave for anyone to call. I wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper and grinned evilly at it.

I had a new found power in my palms, and soon to be my fingertips! I had the power to help! I also had a great place in mind for a small gig, if they were willing to perform. If they really needed the money and the help like they say, now would be the perfect time. But would they like the idea? Would it help them get back out in the world? Would anyone show up?

There was one question that had to be answered first before anything else could even be asked: Would the place I had in mind agree to the band coming?

Realizing the issue, I calmly hit pause on my playlist. I gently took the earphones out of my ears, and calmly told my friends that I'd be on later that night. I slowly exited all of the Internet windows, except the pop-up window, then stood up. I turned on my heel to face the kitchen behind me, and let out a loud and excited squeal before I scrambled to the living room (sliding horribly in my socks and falling a couple times, since our floors were wood) to where the phone was.

I grabbed the phone, accidentally letting it drop from my shaking-with-excitement hands, and attempted to call my nearest, and best friend, Erika. Through the commotion that was running through my brain, I nearly forgot her phone number. After a quick minute of thinking, I remembered, a dialed at an unusually fast speed.

"Hello?" She answered in a bored and rather non-awake tone. I couldn't help my excitement bubbling over.

"Erika, you've got to get your butt over to my house right now!" I squealed over the phone. I heard her let out a quick yelp from my sudden loud voice.

"I would love to, Rena, but what possible reason do you need me at your house at eleven something in the flipping morning?" She asked, an obvious protest. I grinned evilly and she knew it. "What're you planning?"

I began my story, starting with why I had been awake all night long, to how I came across the pop-up advertisement, and ended with me calling her. There was a short pause on the other end of the line.

"Let me get this straight." Erika began in that certain tone that just dripped with disbelief. "The famous band, _Panic! At the Disco_," Her voice sounded almost sarcastic. "Needs help gaining money because for some ungodly reason they can no longer make performances and are dead broke?"

"Yes." I replied.

Erika made some kind of weird humming noise. "And they've posted an _actual website_ asking for help?"

"Also yes." I tried to match her mocking and sarcastic tone, but was failing miserably.

There was a momentary pause and I could have sworn I heard her laughing on the other end of the line, meaning that she had set the phone down so she could make some kind of noise without my knowing. Her voice was back, in the form of a soft giggle. "And you came across this website," She was trying so desperately to hide her amusement. "In a pop-up."

"That is correct." I answered as sincerely as I could, receiving the uncontrollable laughter from my friend that I was hope for.

Erika laughed, unable to even set down the phone to attempt to hide it. Her laughter continued for two minutes straight before she could answer me again. "Rena," She started trying to sound serious. "You read a pop-up, and they can't be taken seriously at all. Now, maybe they do need help, maybe they really are struggling," Her words made my smile fade slowly. "But even if they were, it's not like just one girl can help change all of that." She finished.

I couldn't speak for a while; I stared at the floor, hoping that it would give me an answer that I couldn't think of in my slow moving brain. "Maybe…" I started. Erika's soft laughter stopped. "Maybe I am just one girl," The words were forming slowly, and coming out of my mouth even slower. "But even if I am just one person, I can at least try to help. Hell, I would risk my life to do this!" I found those stupid little words, and they built in confidence as I spoke.

Erika paused on the other end of the line, then sighed. "Rena, you really don't think that much, do you?" She asked, but sighed again. "I'll help you, okay? This way you don't have to fight anyone back if this whole thing turns out to be some trap to lure in cute girls."

A large smile crossed my face, and once again, Erika knew it. "But that doesn't mean you get to make all the decisions! We're going to make this happen together!" She sounded as proud as I had. "Give me about ten minutes to get ready and another twenty minutes to have someone drive me there."

"Thank you," I said forcing back tears of happiness. "Thank you so much!"

Erika chuckled. "You're welcome." We hung up. Time to be Wonder Woman!

I dashed off, quickly unchanging from my pajamas and into a pain of long blue jeans and a tight tank top with a Chinese styled collar. I pushed my glasses up on my nose after tying my shoes, double knotted, on my feet. I stood up, and raced out the door and down the street.

I was surprisingly fast, of course I was kind of running down hill. I passed several houses as I ran, no one was outside this early in the morning on a weekday. As the long street ended, opening into the Main Street, I slowed my pace and took a sharp right. Passing several businesses, hardware stores, a kids toy store, and finally, I ended up standing… on the wrong side of the street. My destination was standing, a wonderful three story theater for movies and plays.

The Strand is her name, built in the year 1914 by Gioachino and Rosalia Sapienza. The wonderful building hosted a wide variety of events: silent movies with piano music, little plays, but as the years passed and new theaters with talking pictures playing, they could no longer keep up with the demand. Then, one night in early 1980, they closed for good.

But that changed when a new family bought the Strand, and keeping her name, reopened it for small business. Although, sadly it has been in a state where a wealthy family has been taking care of it, since it no longer holds many large events.

I ran to the nearest crosswalk, and hit the button. I glanced down the street, both ways, and was highly embarrassed to see that there were no cars at all. I looked one more time and dashed across the street. I passed a family owned coffee house and restaurant, and a half a block later, I was standing in front of the Strand.

I pushed through its big glass doors and into a small lobby, where a bored looking woman sat at a counter reading a book. "Um," I started trying to force down my nervousness. The woman looked up at me with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"Because we're so busy right now!" She said sarcastically. I would have just said to forget it, but I caught the joking smile on her face. I smiled back. "Hold on!" She shouted-spoke, like she was trying to speak over a large crowd. "Let me try to pencil you in!" She shuffled through some papers, placing a sticky note in the book before closing it and walking out from behind the counter.

She sighed. "Sorry about that, such a busy day today." There was an awkward silence before we burst out laughing. "How may I help you?" She asked me with a smile.

I cleared my throat awkwardly before I could answer. I opened my mouth, and completely regretted the horribly long ramble about being awake all night, then being online early in the morning, then my finding of the pop-up, and ended with me calling Erika and asking her for help.

"So, do you think you would like to host a band?" I asked, finally out of breath and red-cheeked from embarrassment. The woman leaned onto her counter and fidgeted with a hard candy from a glass bowl. _"Crap, she's going to turn me down!"_

The woman placed the candy in her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well," She began. Certainly not a good sign. "I really don't think we-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at me with calculating eyes. "No, on second thought, Horse Trading Days is coming up," She said returning back behind the counter to retrieve a calendar. "If you can get them to come next weekend, that would be great!"

That was unexpected. I had no idea what to honestly say without looking like a fool, so she continued talking.

"If you and Erika can sell posters and pictures, we can send most of the money to the band, and the rest can go into the building as a rental fee!" She grabbed a pencil and started jotting down prices and whatnot. "Yes, that would be a very wonderful idea!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

I frowned and looked to the floor. "But either way it was still just a pop-up. It could all be a hoax, and even so, I don't know if they will come next weekend." I said sadly. There was a moment of thought.

"Well, that's just fine!" The woman sang writing down some more numbers and a name or two, she fiddled with a calculator before handing me the paper. "If by some lucky chance you girls can bring the band here, that will be wonderful! Call them and find out as soon as you can, then call me with details!" She looked very happy.

I looked down at the paper she had handed me. It was a three inch by three inch yellow sticky note with very neat handwriting over it. Her name, apparently Julia, her cell phone number, the Strand's main phone number, and estimated ticket prices.

"I shall get back to you as soon as I can!" I said. We said our farewells, and I ran out the door. Ran back up the hill, and…

Practically passed out at Erika's feet, who was waiting impatiently on my doorstep.

**Alright then. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
